


The Mission

by Lorii67



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorii67/pseuds/Lorii67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Oliver is part of a cover group working for ARGUS, they are looking for an agent who is rumoured to be in Iraq. It was a simple mission but none of them had expected for Dr Felicity Smoak to tag along. Oliver tries protecting her not by the dangers that faces them in the foreign country but by his commanding office Slade Wilson. He had never been in love until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mission

Oliver stood strong with his arms pressed against his sides and he watched his Commanding Officer Slade Wilson pace back and forth shouting orders at him and the rest of his team. He had been part of specialist project for ARGUS with other agents. They currently found themselves in Iraq working with some of the American troops; the reason for the specialist group was to retrieve a rogue Agent who was working with the Iraqi ministry selling their secrets.

After Commander Wilson stopped yelling at Oliver and his team, they all dropped to give him twenty as a punishment for getting drunk the night before. Wilson didn't care that they got drunk but it meant when a group of rebels came in they were not on their A game. He had always taught them to be alert and aware of their surroundings and this morning that had not been the case.

The special ops team was formed of rich playboy billionaire Oliver Queen whose parents had been fed up with and sent him to military Academy at the age of 18. John Diggle a militant man who had been working for ARGUS now the past 8 years. Roy Harper was new; Wilson had picked him up from a random drive through the Glades. He saw how much potential the kid had as he had witnessed him single handily took down a group of the thugs. He approached him and asked him if he wanted to fight for a cause and the kid easily agreed. Sara Lance was trained black ops operative and her girlfriend Nyssa who joined them as an Arabian enforcer.

"Queen" Wilson spat as Oliver stood and walked towards the man. Wilson was a very big build guy and even though Oliver had his own body and was a close match he always found the large man intimated. "Been here with the troops for less than a day and you've already gotten yourself cut, Captain Randal mentioned the doctor that works here, go get yourself seen to kid" he spat and Oliver walked passed him and begun to limp towards the tent.

He had been slashed with a knife earlier and Wilson had shouted saying he wouldn't be dead for at least a few hours with that cut and that was why Oliver hadn't gotten treated sooner. He had to listen to Wilson's lecture and was made to do press up's even though he was in pain. Oliver had been doing militant work since the age of 19. He had now been working with ARGUS for 5 years.

Finally reaching the tent he thought himself stupid for considering knocking when it was a tent. Entering he was met with a blonde head facing away from him in a white lab coat.

"Doctor …" he said unsteadily as the blonde head quickly whipped round. She was beautiful was his first thought.

"Smoak, Doctor Smoak … are you ok?" She asked quickly pushing back her stool and walking towards Oliver.

Oliver lifts his shirt as for some reason he cannot find his voice. She gasps and then tugs him towards the medical table gesturing for him to sit.

"When did this happen, knife wound right" as she put on gloves and ushered him to lay down on the table as she examined the cut. "Are you in pain I can get you …"

Oliver grabbed her wrists "No, no pain meds" he said strongly.

"Ok" she nodded pulling away from his embrace as she brought over the sutures and some disinfected. "Can you please remove your shirt …"

"Oliver, Oliver Queen" he says as he gets up and removes his shirt grunting in pain, Oliver doesn't miss how she swallows he just hopes it has to do with his physique instead of his scars.

"Ok this may sting" she began cleaning his wound and notices as the man flinched for a second and then barely showed any emotions as she cleaned the wound. "When did this happen there is a small layer of soot, very small thank god last thing you want is a big layer or …" she paused biting her lip as she continued working.

"2 hours ago" he answered keeping his eyes fixed on a spot on the ceiling.

"Where you in the field until now" she finished cleaning the wound and moved to stitch his wound up.

"No, let's just say my commanding Officer said I wouldn't die from this wound and he laid into my team and I about how reckless we were …"

"He did what, he denied you medical help" she said angrily.

"What no he …" he made a face as he felt the tug of the stitches bring his flesh together.

She notices his grimace and changes the topic, "Want to know something funny I was always afraid of needles and blood even in med school, even puked a few times … not that you needed to know that but I still wanted to be a doctor save lives and all that nonsense" she smiled.

Oliver took his eyes of the ceiling and faced her and noticed just how beautiful she was, she had perfect red lips amazing teeth he noticed when she smiled. Her eyes were striking even behind her glasses and she smelled delicious.

Oliver smiled back and finally she meets his eyes, blue on blue and he can see a small blush begin to form.

When she has stitched him and wrapped his waist she is washing her hands. Oliver stands putting his shirt back on and he now notices just how sexy she was too, she had an amazing body. She was wearing a navy blue dress which hugged her figure in all the right places and she wore black heels accompanied with her lab coat.

"Ok Mr. Queen …"

"Oliver" he smiles.

"Oliver please take two …"

"No meds" he says clenching his teeth.

"Ok" she blinks a couple of times "ok, please come see me at least once a day so I can check on it, clean it and make sure there is no infection" she places the pills into her pocket.

"Thank you Doctor" he nods his head adding a slight smile.

"Felicity" she nods back.

"Felicity" and with that Oliver turns on his heels and leaves the tent with a gorgeous blonde left standing behind admiring his backside.

* * *

Once Oliver gets back to his team they are sitting on a bench outside, Roy is carving something into the bench and Diggle is playing with the SAT NAV. Slade is also there and he is busy on his computer to notice Oliver's arrival.

An hour passes and everyone is at the corner sparring with Slade walking round and guiding his team. Everyone freezes when they hear a set of heels heading in their direction. Weirdly after hearing the sound earlier Oliver knew it was only one person and he tried not to smile.

"Hi Dr. Smoak I'm guessing you are Commander Wilson" she huffed placing her arms on her hips as Wilson walks towards her and the team looks on.

"Dr. Smoak what can I do for you?" he growls hoping to elicit some sort of fear in the girl but she does not flinch.

"Yes I would like to discuss how you denied your one of your agents' medical help" she raised her eyebrow waiting for the man to explain. Oliver clenched his fists, a part of him wanted to see someone stand up to Slade but he knew that he would get so much stick after she left.

"I don't see how that has anything to do with you Dr" Slade roars.

"Listen here mister" she pokes him in the chest as she notices just how close the man is "he could have gotten an infection especially given the location we are, you denying him much needed medical assistance is inhumane and if you haven't of noticed he is a human being, two legs two arms just like … just like … kangaroos even though they really wig me out" she shook her head and had several pairs of eyes looking at her.

"Dr …"

"Don't you Dr me I have a duty and care to the men and women here I cannot save a dead man Commander and …" she pauses turning her attention to a man running with a small child clenched in his arms. She quickly started to sprint towards the man. Everyone looked on and Oliver ran after her to help them.

"What happened?" she asked but the man only started speaking in Arabic. Oliver was stunned when Felicity asked him again but this time in Arabic.

Oliver took the boy off of the man who was severely injured himself.

Running towards the tent Diggle came to aid the man. As the camp was relatively small, as they had gone in teams to set up different locations Felicity was the only doctor on scene.

Oliver placed the little boy on the medical table as Felicity ripped his top off revealing three bullet holes. She froze, swallowing hard she got to work. Diggle brought in the man seating him on one of the other medical tables.

"Dr. Smoak I have medical training he has a through and through but looks like it may have hit an artery" Diggle says as he heads towards the cabinets fishing out all he needs.

"Yes see to it please" she pleaded as she took out the supplies she needed. "Agent Que … Oliver could you please got to the Ravens tent and bring me the crash cart something tells me we are going to need it"

* * *

Oliver returns shortly with the crash cart and Captain Randal in tow. "How did this happen" Randal yelled at the bleeding man. Once he saw the man did not understand he proceeded in Arabic.

Felicity barely heard anything Randal was saying as she worked on the little boy who couldn't be older than 12.

Oliver tensed after hearing the conversation between Randal and the Arab. He looked at Diggle who had equally tensed up. Oliver left Felicity's side and went to inform Wilson.

Before Oliver could say anything he noticed the gazes of his team. Following those gazes he saw rebels heading their way with big guns. He turned sprinting towards the tent.

"Dr Smoak" Diggle cried out as the Arab man starting twitching and having a seizure. Diggle pulls the crash cart over and once the seizure has stopped he proceeds to charge.

Felicity watches at the corner or her eye and hears a third charge and she knows the man was gone and she had to put all her focus on the boy. Diggle stopped and rubbed the back of his head in frustration.

Oliver comes back in and signals Diggle, the two men had worked together for 4 years and it was uncanny how they could communicate just by the silent looks they gave each other.

"Dr we need to go, rebels are approaching" Oliver stands behind Felicity who is working on taking the second bullet out.

She ignored him and continued working, Oliver looked round and began to pack some supplies in a backpack. Backing pills, disinfector and general first aid supplies he moved to pack some weapons which were stored in the back as every tent held some sort of weaponry. He heard the flat line and watched Felicity proceed with the crash cart. He moves to her locker pulling out her backpack. Everyone would always have a backpack prepared and ready if they needed to make a swift exit. Inside the locker he saw a pair of jeans and a jumper, he shoved them into the pack and picked up her converses unaware her boots were in the pack.

Oliver sprinted back to Felicity who had managed to stabilize the boy for now. Oliver leaned down and took off her heels and guided her legs into her converses. She obliged and followed but never said anything and continued working on the boy. That's when the gun shots started. Oliver froze.

He stood up and looked at Felicity and the boy who lay open on the med table.

"Hey" he cups her elbow. "He … he isn't going to make it, we have to go" he said gently caressing her elbow.

"Just give me a minute let me take out the bullet, stabilize him and we can take him with us"

Oliver let out a harsh breath. "Dr he … we have to go" he says again.

"Just a …"

"FELICITY" he yells and she finally looks away and stares at him. "I am so sorry but there is nothing we can do" he says strongly glaring at her.

"I can save him" she snaps.

Oliver couldn't believe how stubborn she was being, he raised his gun immediately as Roy popped his head through the tent.

"Let's go man" he yells.2

Oliver nods and turns to grab Felicity. "We have to go" he yells.

"I …" the boy flat lines again. She reaches for the crash cart but Oliver stops her. "Get off of me, I can't let him die"

"There is nothing you can do we have to go now" he can hear Wilson yelling for him to get his ass out of the tent so they can leave.

"I …"

"He is dead do you want to be dead too" he shakes her softly. He reaches at her trembling hands and takes off her gloves and tosses them and takes her hand in his dragging her.

Felicity turns her head and looks at the boy a tear streaming down her cheek.

Oliver raises his gun as he drags Felicity and two backpacks on his back.

"Let's go" Wilson yells as he gestures towards their vehicles.

Sara, Nyssa and Diggle jump into their vehicle, Diggle driving and Sara guarding them by making shots as Nyssa chucks in their supplies into the back of the vehicle.

Oliver pulls Felicity towards the other truck, Slade is holding on to the door and is aiming relentlessly at the rebels, and Roy is behind the wheel and is shouting for Oliver to hurry up. Oliver throws the bags into the truck. A shot is fired in their direction breaking the headlight. Oliver drops to the floor covering Felicity who starts screaming. He pushes her body along the rough, stony ground towards the door. Lifting her by her hips like a toddler he pushes her into the truck getting in the same time.

Finally they drive away gun shots fired at them; Felicity has her hands over her ears and is crouched forward with Oliver covering her body as bullets break through their back windscreen.

"Floor it" Oliver yells at Roy.

* * *

Finally reaching safety the two cars pull to a stop so they can regroup. Everyone gets out of their vehicles their guns still aiming, coming to the decision that it was clear they huddled together all but Felicity who remained sitting in the truck.

"Everyone alright?" Wilson asks.

"Yes" they all say in unison.

"Where do we go from here?" Sara asks.

"I think we should set up our own camp, we need to get back to what we came here to do, to retrieve the agent, we are not the US troops we did not come to fight this war" Nyssa says sternly.

"I agree with her" Roy says.

"Her has a name" Nyssa bites back.

Wilson listens contently and turns his attention back at the stubborn blonde in the truck. He clenches his teeth together and slams Oliver into the other vehicle.

"What do you think you were doing dragging her along?" he shouts.

"What you'd rather I left her behind" Oliver shouted back.

"Yes, she cannot know what we are doing, she cannot know of ARGUS or what it is we are here to retrieve, the next camp is not for another 100 miles from here" he growls slamming him into the vehicle again.

"I'm sorry that I saved an innocent" Oliver snapped pushing Slade off of him now not caring that he was his commanding officer.

"We will leave her here, there is a town a few miles from here that she can make her way towards and call for help"

"Are you crazy Slade" and this earns Oliver a punch in the face.

"I am your commanding Officer kid" Slade unclenches his fists. "She will stay behind"

"No, do you know what the rebels or even anyone in town will do to her" Oliver pleads.

"Yeah Commander, they will either kill her, torture her for information that she will not know off or … rape her, sell her" Sara speaks up.

"Not our problem" Slade answers as he reloads his gun.

"Hey man since when? I joined to help people, that's what you said we take out dangerous targets threats to save people and we are what just going to leave blondie out here" Roy chips in.

"She will not come …"

"If she stays behind then so do I" Oliver threatens anger radiating off him.

* * *

Felicity hears the commotion but can barely understand anything as her mind keeps replaying the events from earlier, she can still see the little boys face. Deciding she needed to get out for air and find out what was going on she takes her time getting down from the truck, it was huge and ground looked severely far away for Felicity's liking.

She walks towards the group of soldiers who shut up the moment she turns up.

"Hi" she says awkwardly.

"Hi Dr" Diggle says giving her a genuine smile.

Slade turns and looks at her, Felicity swallows and feels uncomfortable. Slade turns and silently tells Oliver what needs to be done. Felicity watches as everyone has an unspoken agreement and all walk back to their vehicles leaving her alone with Oliver.

"Everything ok?" She asks concerned.

"Yes" Oliver bites the inside of cheek hating what he had to do. "How are you?" he asks before he did what needed to be done.

"Ok, I … sorry I still think I could have done something more or …"

"There was nothing you could have done" he places a hand on her shoulder supportively. "I'm sorry"

"For what?" she says confused as Oliver reaches over and takes of her glasses. "What are you doing?" she says now seeing the blindfold Oliver took out. "I don't understand".

Oliver looks at her and pulls out a zip-tie. Felicity begins to walk backwards. "Who are you?"

"We are not US troops were a black ops team" he tried to explain to her not giving much about who they were. He approached her slowly as she took more steps backwards.

"Why?" what a stupid question she thought.

"You cannot know where we are going, what we are doing" Felicity continues walking backwards as Oliver reaches over to try and stop her.

She panics and quickly takes off her lab coat which Oliver thinks is a little weird, she throws it over his head and turns and runs. Oliver takes the coat off preparing to run after her as Slade gets out of the truck.

Oliver watches in horror as he takes out his wires, his famous wires which locks onto objects, he swings it in the air and then throws it at her locking it around her ankles. Felicity drops to the floor screaming for help as Slade drags her back towards them.

Roy clenches the wheel in anger as does Diggle.

"STOP" Oliver yells, all his years of training, being a warrior Oliver was capable of hearing things most did not, he could hear the tearing of her flesh.

Finally Felicity reached Slade and he straddled her and held a hand over her mouth hoping to make her pass out.

"STOP" Oliver begs, Felicity claws at the man and finally darkness descends on her.

"And that is how you do it rather than the friendly approach" he yelled. "Blindfold and cuff her" he screams.

Oliver closes his eyes trying to calm himself. He leans down and at the now passed out girl, he brushes off some of the stones and dirt from her knees and dress. He caress her bruised cheek, how he wished for nothing more than to hurt Slade slowly.

"Hurry up kid"

Oliver clenches his jaw, to think they used to be friends, brothers, he had promised since his promotion that nothing would change between them but Slade had been insufferable, in the beginning it was all fun and games and then he had started to order him around and Oliver had no choice but to follow.

Oliver put the blindfold on and zip-tied her hands together but ensured he didn't do it tightly. He lifted her from the ground and carried her inside the truck. He placed her head at the other side of the truck's backseat so he could see to her cuts and bruises.

The vehicles begun moving again and Oliver took out some of the first aid supplies and worked to clean Felicity up. Oliver sent a death glare in Slade's direction biting the inside of his cheek wanting nothing more than to go ten rounds with the man. Oliver caressed her cheek again hating how bad the bruise was that had started to form.

* * *

Half an hour later Felicity woke up, arching up screaming, startling Roy. "Hey hey," Oliver says but she flinches and tries to fight away his touch. Oliver throws his arms around her waist locking her hands in place. "Please I am not going to hurt you I promise"

"Well too late" she snapped and could hear Slade laughing.

"Hey" he turned her chin to face him, "I promise, I am sorry about that I … I am not going to hurt you"

Felicity's lip begins to tremble and Oliver raises his hand and places his thumb on her lip. He then traces it trying to stop the tremble, her mouth opens slightly her teeth clenched and Oliver then rubs his thumb across her teeth, lowering his hand he can feel her tense.

"Do you understand?" he asks.

Felicity swallows only she would get kidnapped and be thinking dirty thoughts about her very hot and sexy captor who was built like Greek God. She couldn't explain it but she felt like she could trust him and she didn't know why.

She nods.


End file.
